


A Dare Too Far

by nana_nightmare



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_nightmare/pseuds/nana_nightmare





	A Dare Too Far

There was a knock at the door. Oberon bounded down the stairs, imagining what fun the night would hold. His parents were out of town and his sister Titania was going to a friend’s house for the weekend. While he could eat popcorn and watch Game of Thrones, he decided to invite his friends over. Puck was his most loyal and trustworthy friend, and while he wanted to spend a whole weekend alone with him, he decided to invite a few more people over. Maybe they could have some fun too… Oberon opened the door and found Demetrius standing there, a sulking expression on his face to match his downtrodden personality. “Hey.” Demetrius stepped inside, tossing his black leather backpack on the floor. “Theseus is picking up Lysander and I can see Puck climbing up the side of your house.” Demetrius pointed out the large kitchen window, revealing the boy climbing up to his bedroom window. Oberon ran through the kitchen, walking through the back door, watching Puck grab onto stones and step on others as he slowly made his ascent. Oberon stood underneath him, staring at his perfect ass… “Hey Puck.” Oberon called up to his friend now reaching for his windowsill. Puck looked down, yelping in surprise as he toppled backwards off the wall, right into Oberon’s arms. Puck kissed him on the forehead, causing them both to laugh. They walked back inside, Puck still in Oberon’s arms. For once, Demetrius smiled, a sly grin crossing his face. The doorbell rang again. Oberon answered the door, Theseus at the door. He saw Puck still cradled in Oberon’s arms. “Shit, I didn’t know you had a baby!” Puck sent a kick towards Theseus’ direction. He managed to grab the flailing Puck out of Oberon’s arms, rocking him back and forth. After Puck almost kicked his face, Theseus threw the prankster boy to the ground, fits of laughter emerging from every person in the room. Lysander came up a few seconds later, carrying a backpack and a pillow underneath his arm. The night started with some talking, some throwing Puck around, before he almost knocked over a vase. They began playing video games until all of their controllers died. While waiting for them to charge, they played football in the backyard, Theseus and Oberon versus Puck, Lysander, and Demetrius. After dinner and 2 more hours in the backyard, someone suggested they play Truth or Dare. Considering they weren’t willing to back down, they agreed, climbing the stairs to Oberon’s room. It began normal but slowly turn alcoholic, someone taking a shot to pass their turn. After some truths, some dares, and many shots, it was Theseus’ turn to ask. “Oberon… truth or dare?” They were both drunk, it was going to end in disaster either way. “...Dare!” Oberon shot up, ready for the dare. Demetrius, the most sober one, filled up a shot glass and slid it his way. Theseus leaned in close. “I dare you...” heavy emphasis on the word dare, “to kiss...” emphasis on kiss, “...Puck!” Puck and Oberon locked eyes. The other boys just laughed. “For how long?” Puck asked, secretly wishing it could be for infinity. Theseus pondered on it for a few moments. “Ten seconds.” Oberon thought about it. “Fuck it.” He grabbed the shot glass, tipping his head back and letting the tequila slide down his throat. He leaned over towards Puck and kissed him roughly on the mouth. It was all so awkward until it was clear that Puck was so into it. Puck moved, settling in on Oberon’s lap, their faces mushed together in pleasure. Oberon nibbled on Puck’s ear and kissed, sucked, and licked at his neck. Theseus checked his phone timer. “It’s been ten seconds.” They continued on, Oberon leaning back and breathing heavily while Puck returned the favor on his neck. After realizing they wouldn’t stop, Theseus, Demetrius, and Lysander scurried from the room, leaving the two lovers behind.

The three other boys ran into a guest room, laughing wildly. “Holy shit, what was that?” Demetrius sighed. Lysander wiped a tear from his eye. “Who knew they were so gay?” They all continued to laugh. Theseus leaned up against a wardrobe. “So should we all go check on them? To see if they stopped?” Lysander nodded. “You can go.” Theseus looked shocked. “Why me?” Demetrius flopped down on one of the beds. “You came up with the idea!” Theseus rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Theseus stepped out of the room and slowly snuck across the hallway, cracking the door open. “Hey guys? You done?” He fully stepped inside the room, looking around. He saw Puck kneeling on the ground, sucking hard on Oberon’s cock. Theseus attempted to hide but Oberon saw him. Grinning seductively, eyes covered over in lust, he kissed Theseus’ neck, pulling off his jacket and shirt. Puck crossed the room and began grinding on Theseus’ clothed ass. Theseus began to get into it, slowly moaning. Oberon unbuckled Theseus’ jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. Oberon licked and kissed the tip and swallowed his entire cock. Puck circled around taking Theseus’ large balls in his mouth. Theseus moaned hard. Oberon removed Puck from his apples and stopped sucking on Theseus’ cock. “I don’t want to stop before I feel Puck’s tight ass around my banana. And I think Theseus just wants to cum hard.” Oberon threw himself on the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube, rubbing his cock up and down. Theseus pulled Puck into a long kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. “Puck darling,” Oberon called from across the room. “I’m ready!” Puck strolled across the room, lowering himself onto Puck’s thick cock, grunting and moaning until he was fully riding his dick. Puck began to move himself up and down impaling himself on Oberon’s thick cock. Theseus strolled up from behind him, lifting Puck’s legs up and shoving himself inside of him. As soon as both of their cocks were nuzzled by Puck’s insides they began to thrust in and out. Puck moaned loudly all three of them chanting swears. Puck came first in thick spurts covering his chest and stomach, some of it reaching his chin. Oberon came next, releasing his seed deep inside of the little boy. Theseus came last, letting out so much it leaked out of Puck’s tight hole. Oberon slid out first and then Oberon. Oberon and Puck leaned back and began to pass out on the bed. Theseus checked on Demetrius and Lysander. They were sleeping in the guest bed, sheets pulled up to their chins. Theseus snuck back to the other room. Oberon had his arms wrapped around Puck’s waist. Theseus walked back into Oberon’s room, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around Oberon’s waist. They all slept soundly that night.


End file.
